cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Ruism
|casualties3 = 1 Eternal Life Being’s doppelgänger was sealed.}} The Battle of Ruism was a series of skirmishes fought by Ruism against the forces of Nine Serenities and Ancient Heavenly Court in November 2019. Prelude Ruism Due to the Changing Heaven, Ruism planned to shun the world and migrated into the Golden Lotus World. As part of the migration plan, Ruism tried to transfer Ancient Heavenly Court fragments into the Golden Lotus World but unable to do so since the Lotus World rejected the fragments. Ruism invited Song Shuhang over to help them solving the problem. Ancient Heavenly Court Heavenly Emperor has started to gather Ancient Heavenly Court fragments from All Heavens and Myriad Realms. As Ruism has obtained the largest quantity of the fragments, Heavenly Emperor seeks to recover them before the fragments completely transferred into the Golden Lotus World. Nine Serenities Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler has assembled another task force to attack Ruism. Skirmishes First Skirmish: Ruism vs Nine Serenities A Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal from the Nine Serenities managed to break through Ruism defences. During the opening fight, Song Shuhang unleashed the Pregnancy Gaze and Embryo Gaze upon the incoming Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal, resulting with something was extracted from it. Song Shuhang (+ Pavilion Lord Chu) and White collaborates to fight against Bear King, a demon of Ninth Stage. The Profound Saints managed to get the upper hand, prompting Bear King to summon his back-up. When his back-up arrived, it turns out to be Pavilion Lord Chu Two.Soon enough, rather than being Bear King’s back-up, Chu Two actually was Song Shuhang’s back-up. Badly out-numbered, Bear King tried to activate his trump card. However. despite him trying many times and his enemies refrained from attacking to allow him to activate it, its all for naught. As it happens, the Pregnancy Gaze and Embryo Gaze combo attack had caused his trump card to be disabled. Finally, with his trump card was countered before it was even come to play, Bear King retreated with Pavilion Lord Chu Two in pursuit. Second Skirmish: Ruism vs Ancient Heavenly Court By using the confusion caused by the first skirmish, Heavenly Emperor managed to sneak into Ruism undetected. She managed to recover parts of her Way from some of the Ancient Heavenly Court fragments collected by Ruism. When she finally was detected, she immediately retreated with Daozi and Vajrapani Temple’s Eternal Life Being pursuing her. They started to fight at Ruism before the Vajrapani Temple’s Eternal Life Being switched the battlefield to somewhere else. Third Skirmish: Ruism vs Ancient Heavenly Court With Daozi and Vajrapani Temple’s Eternal Life Being being distracted by Heavenly Emperor, Monster Hunter Eternal Life Being’s doppelgänger had a free reign at Ruism. He easily recovering Ancient Heavenly Court fragments collected by Ruism. With the help of Shadow Thane who lent him the Shadow Holy Land, Shuhang managed to absorb Lord of Unextinguished’s obsession and obtained its strength and skills. By using the obsession, Shuhang fought with equal standing with the Monster Hunter Eternal Life Being’s doppelgänger, and no one managed to get the upper hand after more than a thousand moves. In the midst of the battle, Pavilion Lord Chu Two returned and activated the Clear Water Pavilion World, before joining the battle herself. Chu Two managed to injure the Monster Hunter Eternal Life Being’s doppelgänger and sealed his Monster Hunter’s strength. When the Monster Hunter was trying to use his hidden strength, #Tyrant Tyrant suddenly appeared and ambushed the Monster Hunter Eternal Life Being’s doppelgänger. #Tyrant Tyrant stabbed the Monster Hunter on his forehead and sealed his hidden strength. Chu Two took to the chance and sealed him. Fourth Skirmish: Ruism vs Nine Serenities An attack force led by Fat Ball’s doppelgänger was heading for Ruism before it was intercepted by Tyrant Song. The attack force was powerful enough to destroy a world. While White Two’s main body was prevented by Fat Ball’s main body from assisting Tyrant Song, Fat Ball’s doppelgänger easily captured Tyrant Song and beheaded him. Fat Ball immediately scanned Tyrant Song’s memories for information and found a folder named Detached. Fat Ball unable to stop reading the information stored until it finally fall into hibernation, just like Lord of Unextinguished. As it happens, this is an elaborate ruse planned by White Two. Fifth Skirmish: Tyrant Song vs Great Turtles of Disaster vs Fat Ball This is the last and the most devastating fight. The Fat Ball’s doppelgänger suddenly showed up from the Nine Serenities Passage, and attacked Turtle Young Lady. The attack was so powerful and severely injured her, also making her vomiting Skylark’s components. While Tyrant Song was assimilating the strength of obsession, Turtle Father fought Fat Ball in order to cover the former from the attacks of Fat Ball. After the assmilation successful, Tyrant Song’s appearance changed into Holy Man’s appearance, and his body was fully controlled by the obsession. Losing the protection of the Bone of Undying, Heavenly Punishment’s tribulation cloud started to condense and locked on Fat Ball’s doppelgänger. Unable to resist it, the doppelgänger was thoroughly destroyed by the Thunder of the Heavenly Punishment’s strike. Immediately afterwards, the Heavenly Punishment locked on Tyrant Song’s body, since it also carries the aura of a Nine Serenities Ruler. Aftermath Rather than prolonging the confrontation, Heavenly Emperor proposed a transaction with Ruism, and Profound Saint Tyrant Song serving as the intermediary. Heavenly Emperor offered four of the Thirteen Tribulation Immortals’ bodies in exchange with Ruism’s Ancient Heavenly Court’s fragments. Ruism agreed with the offer but with one condition; they will deal only with Profound Saint Tyrant Song, and not with Heavenly Emperor. As the intermediary fees, Heavenly Emperor offered a headless wooden body for the Bodyless Knight Song Shuhang, should the transaction successful. Nine Serenities Eighth Nine Serenities Ruler lost its posession of the Bone of Undying. However, it managed to seal Seventh Nine Serenities Ruler for 5,000 years. Ancient Heavenly Court Heavenly Emperor regained many Ancient Heavenly Court fragments from Ruism. Ruism Ruism recovered the bodies of four of the Thirteen Tribulation Immortals. Rumours of Profound Saint Tyrant Song being the Holy Man’s reincarnation started to surface. Trivia Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Ruism